The Wrong Word
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Will has healing powers. He is the best of the best. Jonah discovers that and asks will to save his and Ronnie's dad. This wouldn't be a problem but it means Will will have to relive his worst 3 days ever. How far does love extend? read it 3 it
1. WILL you save him

Discaimer: I don't own any of the orginal characters.

* * *

Will was in church praying like he would do every Sunday when Jonah came in.

"Hey Jonah," Will said scooping the little boy into his arms.

"Will," Jonah said, "You can heal?"

Will put a finger to his lips. Than he closed the church door.

Sitting Jonah on his lap he explained, "it's not time for the word to get out yet so can you keep my secret?"

"Yeah I will," Jonah promised, "but would you do me a favor?"

"Sure pal," Will said, "Anything"  
That was probably not the smartest thing in the world to say. Children can come up with some pretty interesting things.

"Will you save my dad," Jonah asked, "Pretty please with pizza on top"

Will's stomach churned. He knew what that would mean for him. In order to save Jonah and Ronnie's dad Will would have to relive the worst day of his entire existence. Was it worth it?  
Will shuttered as he remembered everything about the day. He remembered every sight he saw. He remembered people shouting. He could remember every painful feeling to the point where it brought him to tears.  
Than he looked at Jonah. He thought of Ronnie. It wasn't like they were just some strangers. Those were the people that caught his heart. How could he **not **do it for the people that caught his heart?  
Ronnie had a right to be happy. She didn't have to experience hell on Earth. Yes. Will would do it. He had to do it for Ronnie's sake.

Smiling he put a hand on Jonah's shoulder.

"Of course I'll do it Jonah," he said

Jonah threw his arms around him and hugged his neck. That made it all worth it.

"Am I on the list," Jonah asked

Will looked up.

"Of course you are," he said, "and so is Ronnie"

"Good. Ronnie can be annoying sometimes but I love her. Don't tell her I said so though"


	2. If Dreams Could Fly

Ronnie couldn't help smiling as she saw her little brother coming up the porch steps 2 steps at a time.

"Hey Jonah," she said, "You seem happy"

"I know something you don't know," Jonah laughed, "Will has a surprise for you"

"A surprise huh? What is it?"

Jonah shook his head and zippered his lips.

"You can't tell me," she asked

He shook his head.

"Can I guess?"

He nodded.

"Is it animal, vegetable or mineral?"

"In part, animal," Jonah said

"Person, place or thing?"

"Person," Jonah told her, "and thing"

"Well do you want to hear my new song," Ronnie asked her brother

Jonah nodded excitedly.

"My song is called If Dreams Could Fly."

She sat at the piano

_If dreams could fly_

_You'd wake in my arms_

_There would be no more fear_

_There would be no more harm_

_If dreams could fly_

_If dreams could fly_

_If only dreams could fly._

"_So Jonah what do you think?"_

_ "I think," Jonah said smiling, "that sometimes dreams can fly"_


	3. He Remembers And He Knows Why

Will would never forget that day. He remember how dark it was that night. The sky was thick with loneliness. His friends were there but they might as well not have been. They were acting like fair-weather friends that day. He knew it wasn't their fault but it hurt anyway.

He remember how hot it was that day, the burning sun **scorching **his body, the sweat dripping off of him. Due to the heat he was itchy all over and he couldn't even scratch. As a matter of fact one of Jonah's poem reminded him of that day. It was actually entitled the itch.  
_On that day he had in itch  
And it really made him twitch  
The itch was really mean you know  
It __**drove him crazy this is so  
**__On that day he thought he'd scream  
Not because people were being mean  
Not from the things that seemed to be such a snitch  
But from that terrible, terrible itch  
On that day when the sun went down  
He began to cry and frown  
Teasing  
Bullying  
Being a bitch  
He didn't care  
He had an itch_

Will had laughed at that poem and also reminded Jonah that the word "bitch" wasn't a nice thing to say around girls so to be careful. Ronnie laughed too and ruffled her brother's hair.

He remembers that itching however and it did drive him insane. He couldn't stop itching all day. When he finally fell out that was the first thing he felt. Relived that he wasn't itching so badly anymore.

He remember the shouting. People were so loud he could hardly hear himself thing.

"GET HIM, GET HIM, GET HIM," they kept saying

He remembers that day well. Why is he subjecting himself to this again? There were only two reasons One was short and adorable. He always made him laugh and honestly Will love him as he would have loved his own little brother. The other was his other half, his better half. Ronnie brought joy into Will's life again. Ronnie made Will the man he always knew he could be. Ronnie was Will's completion. Ronnie was his answer.

Then there was also Steve. Granted Will didn't love Steve like he loved Jonah or Ronnie but Steve was like a 2nd father to him. Hell, Steve was more caring and more attentive than his biological father. He knew his biological dad loved him. He knew that without a doubt but his dad blamed him, subconsciously for not being able to save Mike. After all, his parents knew he had healing powers. They didn't know that it wasn't as strong as it was... what seemed to be a lifetime ago.


End file.
